


why did the chicken cross the road?

by Avaari



Category: Alice Isn't Dead (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: for driving cross country to find the dead lost alice. an alice isn’t dead fanmix





	why did the chicken cross the road?

 

**WHY DID THE CHICKEN CROSS THE ROAD?:**  for driving cross country to find the  ~~dead~~  lost alice. an alice isn’t dead fanmix

> **I.** _dido_  - MY LOVER’S GONE |  **II.** _bastille_  - THESE STREETS |  **III.** _naughty boy feat. bastille_  - NO ONE’S HERE TO SLEEP |  **IV.** _gotye_  - BRONTE |  **V.** _jerry goldsmith_  - THE CARAVAN |  **VI.** _bon iver_  - BETH/REST |  **VII.** _september 67_  - LONELINESS OF THE LONG DISTANCE RUNNER |  **VIII.** _alanis morissette_  - TAPES |  **IX.** _halsey_  - DRIVE |  **X.** _florence + the machine_  - HEARTLINES |  **XI.** _mark hoppus with pete wentz_  - IN TRANSIT |  **XII.** _st. vincent_  - MARROW |  **XIII.** _peter bradley adams_  - DARKENING SKY |  **XIV.** _of monsters and men_  - HUNGER |  **XV.** _sia_  - BREATHE ME |  **XVI.** _greg joy_  - WIND DANCE OF THE FAIRIES |  **XVII.** _susanne sundfør_  - ROME |  **XVIII.** _emmylou harris_  - GOING BACK TO HARLAN |  **XIX.** _adele_  - CHASING PAVEMENTS |  **XX.** _anaïs mitchell_  - BEFORE THE EYES OF STORYTELLING GIRLS

* * *

 

resources: [art](http://megan-no-nickname.tumblr.com/post/146181566510) by [@megan-no-nickname](https://tmblr.co/mWyrNVwvV-zMfR9PsQXusHA), [photo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2F76969036%40N02%2F7553870574&t=ZGVhMGFmOTYzMGNmNDNkMWJjYTBmNWZjYmZjYzNiM2M2NmRkZTRkMCxrN1o4Sk55ag%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F146193147075%2Fwhy-did-the-chicken-cross-the-road-for-driving&m=0) by [David Guo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2F76969036%40N02%2F&t=ODkwMTA3MjA0OTExOWE3MjI1MGI5OTc3ZTQyMWIzOGM0NzVmNGNiOSxrN1o4Sk55ag%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F146193147075%2Fwhy-did-the-chicken-cross-the-road-for-driving&m=0) 


End file.
